The Crazy Verdict
by fluffy-fuzzy-ears
Summary: Harry, on a crazy whim, decides to confess to the Dursley's his biggest and most personal secret. Somewhat OOC.ONESHOT


Disclaimer: le siiigh I do not own Harry Potter, sadly.

Harry Potter had thought long and hard all through the last week about what he was about to do. You see, he had just recently become friends with one Draco Malfoy and then, through a series of complicated events and dramatic confessions, the two had gotten together into an intimate relationship. But that's a whole other story to be told. (Not by me, check some other fanfics out there…) His friends were hard to convince about the whole idea, but eventually they all supported him in the end and had made a somewhat-friend relationship with Draco.

Now, his friends and the lucky people at Hogwarts were the only people so far to know about this news and his sexual orientation. But as soon as he had seen his trusty foster family the Dursleys (the trusty part was a joke…), he had made an important and very silly decision. This summer, the one following the ending of his sixth year and all that happened with Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter was going to confess that he was gay to the Dursleys.

You might think that Harry had gone completely insane to reach this decision. But he figured they could not hate him anymore than they already did and, seeing how it was his last summer with them, it was safe for him to tell them. The worse that could possibly happen was that he would be banished right? Or possibly beat to death by Uncle Vernon. But that would never happen! Oh no, because Dumbledore would rescue him like he had back in fifth year.

So, with a week of formulating his confession under his belt, Harry Potter took a glance at the clock and saw that it was just before lunch time. Perfect, he thought, he could tell them while they were eating. They might need to sit down anyways. He smiled as he was predictably, though obviously reluctantly, called down for the afternoon meal for the day.

Smiling, though feeling somewhat nervous and light headed, he practically skipped down the stairs to the kitchen. The rest of the family was seated at the table, with the exception of Aunt Petunia who was finishing preparing the meal. He entered the room and sat down at the table with his smile. Aunt Petunia scowled at his bright appearance as she placed a plate of food in front of him.

"And just what are you so happy about, boy?" Vernon questioned, quite perturbed at his freak of a nephew's happiness. Aunt Petunia sat down and Dudley immediately dug into his food, ignoring the lot of them.

Harry cleared his throat and said boldly, "Well, Uncle Vernon, it just so happens that I have an announcement to make! A very important announcement in fact."

Uncle Vernon sneered and said, "Rubbish, anything you've got to say is less than important in this house. Or have they finally kicked you out of that school?"

"Mm, no I'm afraid they haven't. No, I have a much bigger announcement. Though, you might not exactly be happy about it, I'm going to tell you anyway!" Harry said brightly. One of the reasons he was so excited was because, in fact, the more people he told about his relationship and orientation, the happier it made him feel. Even if some of those people he shared his happiness with were some of his most hated people in the world to him… but no matter!

Vernon was not one to be patient. "Well get on with it boy!" He yelled.

Harry suddenly became nervous under all of their penetrating gazes. Even Dudley seemed to be paying attention now. Why was Harry doing this again? Ah yes, to scare them and be truthful to himself… or something like that. "Er, ah, yes… my announcement. Indeed, it is very important! You need to pay close attention to it." He could feel his face heat up with a blush. He was about to say his deepest secret! He also realized he was noticeably dawdling. He then took a deep breath and came out with it. "I… am… gay. I'm gay." Phew! There! He had said it! Now to see their reactions… bwahahah!

They all seemed very shocked. Dudley choked on his food and Harry wasn't sure if he was laughing or not. Uncle Vernon was red in the face and his right eye was twitching. Aunt Petunia seemed confused.

"That… was your… big… announcement?" Uncle Vernon finally said, through clenched teeth. He had been expecting something a BIT more exciting. But the he reminded himself of what a dimwit his nephew really is.

Harry's blush deepened. "Yup! And I only realized last year, at the beginning the new school year. I have a boyfriend named Draco Malfoy now, he's the sweetest guy! Of course, it wasn't always like that. We hated each other's guts ever since we first met when we were eleven.. But then that all changed!" he said, mostly to himself.

Aunt Petunia looked at Harry like he had gone insane. Well, that was no change from the usual looks she gave him. But now she truly believed it. Well, in all honesty, she couldn't deny the fact that she hadn't been somewhat expecting this to happen. With trouble, she finally said, "Um, that's nice for you. Now… eat your lunch."

Harry looked at her and blinked. Well, that certainly was surprising. Dudley finally submitted to himself and started laughing like a maniac. Aunt Petunia looked at him scoldingly and he stopped. Uncle Vernon's eye just kept on twitching and Harry had never felt happier with himself. Yup, he thought, that didn't go over to badly. Now, who else could he tell? Bwaha, the list was endless!

Haha, this was a really random idea I had while reading through some fanfics… I had an overpowering urge to right it and did. Woo!


End file.
